The display panels of current flat panel electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, tablets, Kindle e-books etc., are divided into two kinds according to the basic display principle thereof.
The first kind of display panel is a display panel using electronic ink (E-ink) technology, e.g., a display panel of a Kindle e-book. This kind of display panel comprises a plurality of pixel units formed of electrophoretic gel in which a plurality of black electronegative electrophoretic particles and a plurality of white electropositive electrophoretics are provided. The positions of the black electronegative electrophoretic particles and the white electropositive electrophoretic particles can be controlled by changing an electric field applied to each of the pixel units, so that patterns are displayed on the display panel. This kind of display panel is very stable with lower power consumption. A display pattern using E-ink technology can last for weeks with no need of any additional power input, and only a little power is needed to change the patterns displayed. Also, this kind of display panel has not any brightness, no that it can be viewed conveniently in the sun. However, the display panel using E-ink technology cannot be viewed in the dark.
The other kind of display panel is an active lighting display panel, e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD), an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) etc. This kind of display panel comprises an active lighting light-emitting device. For example, in the AMOLED, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) of each of the pixel units emit light so that patterns are displayed on the display panel. This kind of display panel has vivid display effect but consumes large power and is difficult to be viewed in the sun.